Fire Release: Backfire Blast
Fire Release: Backfire Blast (Fire Style: Backfire Blast in the English dub) is an extremely vulgar, but useful, Fire Release jutsu that was invented by Hinata Hyuga near the end of Part I of the storyline, shortly before Naruto Uzumaki left Konohagakure to train for three years. She later taught it to one of her fellow kunoichi in the Konoha 11, Ino Yamanaka. Currently Hinata and Ino are the only users of this jutsu, although Hinata has mentioned that she and Ino may teach the use of Fire Release as well as this jutsu to Sakura Haruno and Tenten. The story behind the invention of this jutsu is that one day, Hinata was training with Naruto. She'd had a spicy burrito for lunch, and the physical exertion from the training cranked her digestive tract up a little too much, and before long she had to break wind. Having recently learned to use Fire Release, she surmised that she could use Fire Release to ignite her flatulence under the principle that human flatulence can ignited through the process of spontaneous combustion. So she tried it, and much to her surprise, it worked, although she wound up burning Naruto by accident. She was naturally terribly embarrassed by this, but Naruto jokingly suggested that she should make an actual jutsu out of it. Surprisingly Hinata decided to take the advice of her boyfriend, and soon she developed it enough for it to be an actual jutsu. She later decided to teach it to her friend Ino, who could also use Fire Release. Ino initially refused to learn the jutsu, as she found it to be very gross and unladylike, but she later changed her mind when Hinata explained the potential uses of this jutsu to her. Naturally, being a Medical-nin, she got the hang of it right off the bat, and worked together with Hinata to vastly improve it. The mechanics behind this jutsu are as follows. When a user of this jutsu needs to break wind, she forms the needed hand seals, creating Fire Release chakra in her intestine, which she then channels down into her rectum, igniting her flatulence and turning it into fire. Once this is done, the user breaks wind and expels the fire through her anus, either as a stream of fire for a short ranged attack, or an orb of fire for a long ranged attack. The fire inflicts severe burns upon hitting the foe. This jutsu has some advantages and some disadvantages. Naturally, due to being created from flatulence, the fire will have a foul smelling stench. While this is mainly a good thing for foes, as they will often collapse from the stench in addition to being burned, it may also be a bad thing for the user, as she might be disgusted by the stench. It has been pointed out by Ino that depending on how much chakra the user puts into this jutsu, one of two disadvanteous things can happen. Too little chakra, and the user will just break wind normally. Too much chakra, and the user's intestine will be aggravated to the point where she will probably have to make a bowel movement, as both Hinata and Ino discovered the hard way when they tried to outdo each other while practicing this jutsu during a training session. It should be noted that the user doesn't have to actually have to break wind when she feels the bodily need to do so for this jutsu to be used. If she needs to, she can induce herself to break wind by speeding up her intestinal contractions with her chakra, thereby allowing her to use this jutsu at any time, rather than just when she feels the bodily need to break wind. Multiple users can increase both the power and range of the fire by using this jutsu simultaneously, Hinata and Ino constantly use this jutsu in this manner, be it for battle purposes when fighting tough opponents, or for supplementary purposes such as burning firewood to start a campfire during a mission. The name of this jutsu as well as its usage was inspired by the Backfire Blast attack from the video game South Park: The Fractured but Whole. When Hinata and Ino demonstrated this technique for Sakura and Tenten, both Sakura and Tenten commented that the stench that is produced by this jutsu has a smoky smell to it. Ino has stated that this jutsu is very similar in appearance and function to the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. In Ino's own words, "These jutsu are pretty much the same, one involves your front entrance, the other involves your rear exit. My personal preference? This might sound gross, but I gotta go with the rear exit method every time. I'm a Medical-nin after all, so I'm not ashamed of what my body does naturally!"